


Silk Ties [Working Title]

by Exothermic_Guerilla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amateur Work, Humanized, Multi, No Sburb/Sgrub AU, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exothermic_Guerilla/pseuds/Exothermic_Guerilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all tell lies right?<br/>We never intend on them being known, the whole 'truth always come out' is bull-shit right? Well behind every lie is a secret and a secret can only be shared by two? 'What they don't know won't hurt them?' Wrong. Every little lie is a small thin thread around your wrist tying you to the one you share it with and their secrets. You tie yourself up in the vast web of self destructive false truths. If this were by the mind it would try to see if reason can be implicated, but if it were matters of the heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Ties [Working Title]

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I couldn't find any other way to start. I think this is going to be a rather long story most of the characters are goanna be OOC.

* * *

===> Be mysterious and sub-narrative personel

The room is dark and the only thing seen is the large flickering square of light emanating from the projector. You shove your hands into your pockets and walk into the dark room. Staring at the blank wall left of the hologram you can't help but smile at the stack of photos. Making your way to the single chair in the lavishly decorated room. Placing your feet on the glass top coffee table you grab the two die on it, rolling them between your fingers. 

**“Aren't secrets wonderful?”**

**  
**You stare blankly at the still white screen a small grin pulls your blue painted lips back showcasing threatening and perfectly white teeth. You would enjoy this. The light plays and dances on you one good eyes, it was just perfect, you think starring at your bright red converse, not only was the atmosphere of the room nice and comforting, but you have been dying to tell the small treasure you dug up.

**“Start of small little lies that on become bigger lies and like he ripples of a pond begin to grow at reach distances and cracks no one notices till they look.The human mind is rather fascinating. It knows how to think, reason and react in certain situations: the perfect super computer. But There's a small virus, one called emotion, it hides within the system like a trojan. And when the fire wall is finally put down it attacks, sometimes its brief and is only a flash. But it reaps havoc on whoever is unfortunate to harbour the storm, be it love or rage. I knew a kid once, went by the name Egbert. He fell for a beauty really, their tale was a classic Romeo and Juliet. Less death of course. Let's Begin”**


End file.
